Anno Domini
by Queen Ame
Summary: Every journey has a first step.
1. Chapter 1

Anno Domini

(Magdalena de Sang and her story are the only things that belong to me.)

**Special thanks to Javanyet. No better beta reader could ever be found.**

_Summer 1190…_

A calm moonlit night greeted Magdalena de Sang as she left the small home after exchanging good-byes, and imparting final advice to the family within to nurture the new life she had helped to deliver. No offer was made to see her safely home, and Magdalena was glad for it.

The nature of her occupation coupled with her rather unique upbringing had instilled within the young woman a fierce sense of pride and independence something the common people she served didn't condone, but made no move to object. Besides as far as they were concerned the younger daughter of Naomi de Sang was far more fearsome than any beasts that lurked in the old dark woods.

The cool air of the late summer night encouraged Magdalena to lower the hood of her cloak, and let the gentle night breeze caress her face. The silver light of the full moon glistened off the beautiful carnelian cloak pin her father had long ago fashioned for her before she set off to begin her apprenticeship.

Shaking away those memories Magdalena resolved to savor this perfect summer night before the colors of autumn, and the bitter winter cold cast it aside. The merry rushing of the nearby stream, the soft chirps of the night creatures along with the smell of smoke from the nearby dwelling made Magdalena breathe a rare sigh of contentment. How she treasured nights like this.

Her breath had barely escaped her throat when Magdalena found herself abruptly yanked back, and pulled against what felt like a solid wall of muscle and fine fabric. Powerful arms as hard as the chest were quick to hold firm against her waist and mouth. Magdalena let out a muffled growl of indignation as she was dragged off the worn beaten path into the dark abyss of the old woods.

The fingers of the hand over Magdalena's mouth tenderly stroked her cheek. Magdalena's nostrils flared with furry as she felt a wet warm tongue slide up her throat. With her nails she furiously tried to claw and pull away from her attacker, but Magdalena somehow knew that she would be better off trying to wrestle a bear.

Forcing herself to calm giving her attacker the illusion of submission Magdalena closed her eyes, and silently uttered a few choice words.

LaCroix's desire peaked as the woman's body grew still her breathing slowed. The lingering scent of blood clinging to her clothes was intoxicating, the smell of her fear, the sound of her racing heart, and the blood coursing just below her warm skin held much promise. The vampire quickly resolved to savor this treasure.

Rolling the taste of her in his mouth LaCroix happened to glance down at the small dull red stone crudely fashioned to the pin of the woman's dark cloak. Something about the small grubby stone captivated him.

His brow furrowed in confusion as the color and brightness of the stone seemed to grow the longer he gazed upon it. The soft glow of the stone steadily grew sharp with an intensity rivaling that of a long forgotten sun.

Magdalena smiled as the attacker shrieked with sudden pain his hands fleeing her body to tend to his overwhelmed eyes. With a yelp Magdalena was shoved forward her hands barely stopping her head from colliding with a thick tree.

Turning to glare at her attacker who was still howling like a frustrated child Magdalena allowed her power to wash over her; intent on teaching this pig a lesson.

LaCroix furiously wiped the tears from his eyes relieved that his healing power had banished the damage that vile stone had caused. What manner of woman wore a stone that possessed the power to blind? LaCroix had guessed she was peculiar from the moment he had seen her traveling alone along the dark path, but he'd never truly suspected anything more. She was after all a mere woman.

Yet as LaCroix's gaze focused back on the figure stalking towards him he began to wonder if that was an appropriate assumption to make. The whites of the woman's eyes now glowed a deep amber and the air seem to crackle with the might of her unearthly power. Her cloak pin glowed, and the folds of her cape flared like the wings of a great bird. What in the depths of Hades had he unleashed?

With a cry Magdalena threw her arms up thrusting a strong rush of air straight at her surprised attacker knocking him off his feet, and sending him flying through air. His shoulder becoming impaled on the sharpened trunk of a recently fallen tree brought an abrupt end to his fall.

LaCroix snarled his eyes bleeding to crimson his fangs dropping as the wood thrust through his shoulder, and burst out the other side in a plume of blood. His very sanity was threatened as wave after wave of intense pain coursed through his body. Part of him wished that this was truly the end, and prayed that news of his demise would never reach his daughter. Janette would never outlive the shame.

LaCroix suddenly found himself yanked off the tree, and raised off the ground by uncaring hands. Through the haze of pain and fury both attacker and victim locked gazes neither one able to hide their shock as they gazed upon each other.

LaCroix couldn't hold back a pained moan as he was lowered to the ground and the grip on his clothes relaxed. Before LaCroix could form a response the woman's knee connected with his groin. The vampire sank to his knees passed out from the pain long before he hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Satisfied that her attacker would not be going anywhere very soon Magdalena took a deep breath coaxing her power under control. It wouldn't do if any of common folk happened by and saw her true power. Somehow the idea of being strangled then dumped in the river didn't appeal to her.

Her carnelian pendant continued to glow as Magdalena knelt down beside her attacker and cautiously pressed her fingers against the side of his neck. She was surprised to press against the cool skin and not feel a heartbeat but when she briefly held her free hand under his nose it was warmed by the steady breathing of a healthy man. Also when she withdrew her fingers from his throat her fingertips were tinged pink by a thin layer of fresh blood.

"Interesting." Magdalena muttered.

Before she could proceed further Magdalena suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of loud and frantic footsteps crashing through the woods followed by an equally unmistakable voice.

"Maggie! Maggie!" a man's voice cried out.

Magdalena sighed there was only one living person allowed to call her by that name.

"Over here, Pierre!" she hollered back.

Within seconds the crashing had come to a stop and beside Magdalena stood Pierre Ledoux, the husband of her older sister Mariana. He was a burly man but a harmless one who adored his wife and was fiercely protective of those closest to her. Magdalena was no exception.

"Are you all right, Maggie?" Pierre asked towering over them both.

Magdalena smiled reassuringly, "I think our friend here would benefit more from that inquiry." she said gesturing towards the man.

"Mariana sensed something happened to you. I'm surprised you didn't summon half the county with that power of yours. Mariana would've come herself if I hadn't persuaded her otherwise."

"I'm glad that you did. No harm was done to me but I shall require your assistance to get him to my home before dawn."

Pierre's eyes grew wide, "This filth attacked you and you are going to give him shelter? You're getting soft in your old age, Maggie."

"As I recall I am five seasons your junior, _Pierre. _I simply wish to know why this imbecile attacked me and the things I need to tend his injuries are in my home. Now will you help me or must I do it myself?"

The look on Pierre's face told Magdalena that he didn't believe one word but unable to deny her anything the older man agreed to help. Magdalena couldn't help but wince as her brother-in-law less than gently heaved the man over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

As they returned to the beaten path and walked towards Magdalena's home the young woman briefly glanced back at her brother-in-law and wonder what exactly she was getting herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

What finally summoned LaCroix awake was the one scent that still terrified him. The frighteningly close smell of burning wood.

LaCroix was at once fully aware of the intense throbbing in his still injured shoulder and of the hand carefully probing it. The ferocious snarl he had intended to make sounded more like a pained whimper, which earned him a light slap on his cheek.

"Hush up! I've barely touched you. Some highway man you are whining over a small flesh wound. I've tended women in labor who haven't cried so much." an unsympathetic woman's voice grumbled.

LaCroix slowly moved his head towards the voice and once again locked gazes with the enigma he had earlier dismissed as an easy meal.

Silhouetted against the bright flames was a young woman possibly no older than Janette with long dark hair and dark eyes lowered in concentration as she focused on her task. Her delicate almost aristocratic features bore an uncanny resemblance to his ill-fated lover Selene and from the rough way she continued to press on his shoulder both women had similar tempers.

Wincing from the pain forced LaCroix to glance over at his wound and realize that the top seam of his rich tunic had been crudely sliced open over both his shoulders, pulled down and thrown in a heap on his lap exposing his well muscled chest and torso.

Upon seeing the look on his face the woman merely shrugged and smiled sweetly, "Don't fret. It's nothing that can't be easily mended later. I will even patch up the hole the tree caused. Besides it's hardly anything I haven't seen before and much better than most."

LaCroix quickly surmised that this woman was either completely stupid or overwhelmingly brave. Vampires both young and old would've never dared to speak to him in the blatant manner that this common woman was chatting.

Quickly regaining his composure the vampire grumbled, "If that won't make me depart this earth with a smile on my face I have no idea what will."

The woman's joking manner abruptly became serious once more as she helped him to sit up, "We both know that it will take more than a tree branch to stop you, _vampire."_

A thousand possible denials surged through LaCroix's mind but none made it to his tongue. How often had someone uttered that word which explained his true nature? Of course most of the ones who had were either breathing their last breaths or moments away from becoming a vampire themselves.

Somehow LaCroix was doubtful this woman could become either. If the surprises he'd encountered so far just being in her presence were any indication then it was likely that drinking her blood would be a risky endeavor.

The woman finished wrapping his shoulder in dry linen and briefly turned away from him to bring a bucket from the far wall. The soft sloshing of water could be heard as she reached inside the bucket and extracted what looked like a fat black slug.

LaCroix didn't bother to hide the disgust on his face when he saw that the slug was in fact a leech.

"Not as appetizing as a lady, is it? Well that's all you will be getting from me." the woman said gruffly.

LaCroix reluctantly accepted the leech and managed to feed from it without making a fool of himself. The deer blood within the leech was dreadful to taste but it took the edge off his hunger.

"Might I inquire as to how you formed your conclusion?" LaCroix asked as he tossed the remains into the nearby fire.

"The elders of my clan remember your kind and the massacre they brought to these parts well enough. Besides not too many people around here would eagerly suck blood from a leech." the woman replied stiffly.

"Fair enough but if my 'kind' committed such heinous crimes against your people why did you not kill me to avenge those lost?"

The woman smirked, "What would that accomplish? All the vampires who attacked my clan were eventually killed and no harm was done to me. Other than that I have no idea why. What I do know is that the sun will be up soon and you are stuck here until it sets. For now I'm going to get some sleep. There are a couple more leeches in the bucket if you're still hungry. Touch my chickens though and I will not be pleased."

"You need not fear for your chickens, ma cherie." LaCroix promised.

"We have barely met and already I am dear to you? And the locals call me strange. My name is Magdalena de Sang, resident midwife and soothsayer to the good people of Calais. It seems only fitting that you give me your name, Monsieur." Magdalena remarked with a bright smile.

"Lucien LaCroix."

"Light of the Cross? And you're a vampire?"

"I am at your service, Mademoiselle."

"We shall see. Is there anything else you need, Monsieur LaCroix?"

"If you have a bone needle I will mend my tunic. I have already imposed enough upon you."

"In the basket by your feet." Magdalena answered not bothering not to wonder how much knowledge a male vampire had of mending clothes. The young woman climbed up the rickety ladder to the loft which stretched halfway across the one room structure.

"Pleasant dreams, ma cherie."

"If you can have those then same to you, Monsieur." was the blunt reply.

While Magdalena and her 'guest' settled in for the day Pierre Ledoux had just arrived in Calais to deliver a portion of his wares to the old lord. Before he could enter the city Pierre was ordered by the gatekeeper and soldiers to surrender any and all weapons he had on his person.

"What's the trouble, Jacques?" Pierre asked as he handed over the small dagger he kept for travel and work.

The gatekeeper's face was grim, "Been a few nasty murders on the outskirts lately and Lord Beaumont wants none of that in his city."

"Murders?" Pierre asked fighting to keep his expression neutral.

Jacques shuddered, "Not pretty. At least two women and one man their throats torn to pieces."

"Sounds more like an animal than a murderer." Pierre remarked lightly.

"It would but the throats were all that was touched and not a drop of blood left there. None of _God's_ creatures attack that way. A few folks are claiming demons or witches are involved. What do you say to that?"

"I'd say that you've been drinking too much ale. Honestly, Jacques, all this fuss over a wolf?"

"How is your Mariana? Still heavy?" Jacques abruptly asked.

Pierre grew pale, "Mariana is doing well. The baby is expected by early fall."

"Your Mariana is a good girl. Best keep her close and away from that troublemaker sister of hers."

Pierre merely nodded and pressed forward determined to conclude his business in Calais as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early afternoon when Magdalena climbed down to a happily crackling fire and the merry bubbling of bacon broth in the old pot, which her vampire 'guest' stirred slowly. His hands carefully wrapped to avoid the small bit of sunlight that managed to stream down through the smoke hole.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle. I trust you slept well."

"Well enough." was all Magdalena could say.

"I was taught long ago that even a woman's chores are not beneath a man's knowledge. If a soldier can eat he can also cook." LaCroix replied to the unbelieving expression on Magdalena's face.

"You were a soldier?"

"Long before your elders were a gleam in their grandfather's eye."

"But you must not be so old to have forgotten such skills."

"Perhaps."

Without another word LaCroix spooned a portion of the broth into a crude bowl then fetched for Magdalena a few pieces of the bread and cheese the family had given to her as payment.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" Magdalena asked lightly as she sat on her stool beside the fire.

"How do I know that you do not have a sharpened stake at the ready?"

"Touché." Magdalena replied as she began to break her fast.

LaCroix sat nearby carefully warming his hands.

"I take it your shoulder is better." Magdalena remarked around a mouthful of bread as she recognized the linen.

"It mended properly earlier."

Magdalena sighed and shook her head, "If I could heal others as quickly I'd have enough earnings to never know hunger again." she said wistfully.

"I would argue that you already can."

"I suppose so were I able to use my power fully. If I ever did I'd find myself thrown in the river. If I were lucky."

"Would the people not be grateful for your aid?"

"If the good preachers weren't telling them to look for demons behind every tree maybe."

"But aren't the most revered of saints those who can heal?"

"Miracles don't happen in a hovel. Besides a hand raised in spite is better understood than a hand extended in benevolence."

"One so young should not be so bitter."

Magdalena shrugged, "I came to terms with my lot long ago and do my best to get by. You don't live long as a soothsayer if you never learn when to keep your head low. I would imagine as a vampire you had to learn similar lessons."

"Indeed. I know well what it is like to be punished for what you are." LaCroix replied as he fished a leech out of the bucket and raised it in a toast.

Magdalena raised her bowl, "To being an outcast."

"To being above the rest." LaCroix said firmly.

A comfortable silence ensued as kindred spirits enjoyed their respective meals.

************************************************************************

Pierre was relieved to return home to find his wife Mariana and their young twin daughters Bria and Yvette safe and sound. The young girls eagerly greeted their father before being sternly reminded of their chores.

Mariana smiled and embraced Pierre as the girls scampered outside, "I am pleased that your business did not delay you greatly."

"I couldn't allow it to. Are you better?"

"As good as I can be. I felt it quicken again today!"

"That's wonderful."

Pierre managed a weak smile hoping to hide his worry but Mariana was not so easily fooled.

"What troubles you?" Mariana asked bluntly.

"Did you send the girls to your mother's house today?"

"Of course. Why should that trouble you?"

"What troubles me is what your mother teaches them."

"Bria and Yvette are daughters of the coven. They are duty bound to learn what my mother has to teach them." Mariana replied stiffly.

"They are also duty bound to me as their father and my wishes."

"You have never objected to their studies. The skills they are learning are invaluable and part of their heritage."

"Is living as a feared spinster part of their heritage? Constantly worrying whether or not their actions will cause them to be declared witches? Is that what you want for them?"

"What has brought this about all of a sudden? Is it my sister? What I sensed had happened last night?"

"And what I have heard this morning. Three vile murders have taken place on the outskirts. The people are growing uneasy. They suspect either a witch or the demons summoned by a witch."

Mariana shook her head, "Magdalena is a pure and virtuous girl. She has enough sense not to do anything that could endanger any of us."

"Then why is she at this moment harboring a stranger, whom she claims attacked her? I saw him, Mariana. His skin is deathly white and Maggie seemed extremely eager to get him inside her home before daybreak. Even I can somehow see that there is something strange about him. Mariana, can you honestly say that you didn't sense something peculiar?"

"I will admit that I have never sensed such raw power from my sister. Not since before she left us to study with the great Malachi but I say that you are wrong. Magdalena would never ever be so stupid as to summon a demon."

"She has chosen a hard and lonely life, love. Whether she will admit it or not Maggie has always coveted what you have."

Mariana's face contorted with anger, "HOW DARE YOU! How can you even think that?"

"Mariana…"

"Enough. I will hear no more of it. No matter how much she desires a child my sister would not sell her soul for one."


	5. Chapter 5

Magdalena had no idea what compelled her to spend the afternoon within the confines of her hovel, leaving only to gather water from the nearby river and weed her pitifully small vegetable patch.

With those chores completed Magdalena found herself with little to do except tend to the herbs on her drying rack, and keep up with the narrative the vampire LaCroix insisted continuing on. Magdalena felt she could do nothing else not being used to being in the prolonged company of someone other than a relative or fellow soothsayer.

"I hope I am not boring you too greatly, Mademoiselle."

"I'd rather you called me Magdalena than Mademoiselle. I have little use for formalities. Besides it is rather refreshing to hear a story that does not involve old crones comparing one horrific birth to the next." Magdalena remarked with a smile.

A small smirk graced his pale face and for one brief moment Magdalena imagined seeing a brief sparkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Then I shall continue."

Magdalena went back to her herbs as LaCroix resumed his story. As she worked Magdalena fought to keep her gaze from lingering on the vampire before her. Despite his rather imposing appearance and rude first impression Lucien LaCroix possessed a charismatic air that was able to put even Magdalena at ease and before she knew it the young soothsayer was actually dreading the approach of nightfall.

Sensing the descent of the sun LaCroix rose to his feet futilely trying to brush his clothes free of dirt from the earth floor.

Magdalena kept her expression neutral as she rose to her feet as well.

"I trust you will be leaving now."

LaCroix nodded and delicately kissed Magdalena's hand his fangs tingled as he felt the pulsing vein but the master vampire kept his control.

"Once again I thank you for your hospitality, ma cherie. I regret that we could not have met under better circumstances."

Magdalena shrugged as she walked to the doorway and smirked, "Call it a friendly warning to think before you eat. Now if you will excuse me I have to gather more wood for the fire."

"By yourself?"

Magdalena laughed, "I think we both have established that I am fully capable of looking after myself. Good night, Monsieur LaCroix." she said stiffly as she threw on her cloak and hurried off into the woods.

LaCroix smirked and followed her with his eyes for a few moments more before taking flight.


	6. Chapter 6

A familiar feeling of euphoria coursed through LaCroix as he soared over the tallest of trees the silver gleam of the full moon bathing his form. The rushing cool night air awakened his senses sweetening the taste of Magdalena's flesh lingering on his lips.

LaCroix's inner beast howled at being twice denied the spiced nectar that surely coursed through the soothsayer's veins and it took every ounce of his well cultivated control to keep the beast in its place.

LaCroix could not deny that Magdalena's blood called to him but its call was faint.

It was a hunger of a different sort that compelled him to the soothsayer's company an echo of the longing he had experienced after first laying his eyes on a mortal Janette nearly two hundred years ago. Certainly a feeling that deserved pursuing once his beast was sated. LaCroix's fangs ached in anticipation the blood from his last human kill had provided the whereabouts of just the person to feed from.

* * *

Magdalena heaved a heavy sigh as she trudged back towards her hovel with her bundle of firewood. Suddenly the thought of returning to the empty one room structure and the tiny insignificant world it represented did not sound as appealing as she thought it would.

Magdalena's twenty-third summer had recently passed and it was a harsh reminder that she was fast becoming what she had feared the most an old bitter spinster. It shouldn't have surprised her. Magdalena's own stubborn nature had brought this upon her or so her mother said. Was it Magdalena's fault that she had more respect for herself and her future children than to simply settle for a local inbred imbecile? Why was she even dwelling on this now?

The image of a certain vampire appeared in her mind as she realized why and another heavy sigh escaped her lips. She must really be getting desperate if she was finding herself wanting the company of a vampire.

Magdalena couldn't deny that Lucien LaCroix was handsome for a dead man at least and the tales he told had succeeded in fascinating her but he was still a vampire. A creature that Magdalena's own mother had described as a nomadic monster only moving when its carnal appetites were sated. Most definitely more trouble than they were worth.

Magdalena reluctantly nodded her head as she acknowledged the truth. It was for the best that Lucien LaCroix had left. The absolute last thing she needed was a vampire….

Before Magdalena could formulate another thought she both heard and felt a sudden rush of air almost directly behind her.

LaCroix inwardly marveled at the speed at which the mortal woman, who barely reached his chin, spun around with a thick piece of wood gripped tightly in her hand. Luckily, LaCroix had anticipated a reaction and seized Magdalena's wrist in a firm grip careful not to squeeze tightly.

The amber in Magdalena's eyes still glowed even as she recognized who it was that held her.

"Eager to have your eye pierced this time, Monsieur LaCroix?" Magdalena growled.

"Please call me Lucien. I have no wish to engage you in combat again, ma cherie. I rather enjoyed our conservations today." LaCroix replied as he released Magdalena's wrist.

Magdalena dropped the wood and rubbed her wrist more out of instinct than pain. Her eyes slowly receded to their warm brown.

"Really? What about your business at court?" Magdalena asked hardly believing what she was hearing.

LaCroix bent down to scoop up the pile of wood Magdalena had dropped.

"As it turns out I have nothing pressing to attend to at the moment." the vampire remarked casually before he began walking in the direction of Magdalena's home.

LaCroix could sense the amazed expression that surely had taken residence on the young soothsayer's face before he heard the slight rushing of her footsteps to walk alongside of him. LaCroix could have chuckled at the sight of her now carefully schooled expression but decided against it knowing full well what this deceptively delicate woman was capable of.


	7. Chapter 7

Mariana had not been surprised at Pierre's abrupt departure. The girls having overheard wisely avoided asking questions and had eaten their supper then gone to bed without protest.

Pierre had most likely found a hot meal and sympathetic ear among his drunkard friends at the local tavern, where he often went when angry and as long as he kept his oafish hands off that insufferable wench Philippa, Mariana did not particularly care when he decided to return.

Convinced of this theory, Mariana had gone to bed after cleaning up only to be awakened a short while later by the sound of the door being slammed against the wall admitting a very frantic Pierre. Bria and Yvette were instantly awakened by the noise as well.

"Papa! What's wrong?" Bria demanded from the loft above.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I just need to talk with your mother. Go back to sleep now."

"But…"

Mariana rose from her pallet as quickly as her advanced condition would allow.

Forcing herself to keep a calm face for her daughters Mariana locked eyes with an upset Bria and said, "Everything will be all right, girls. I'll be back in a moment."

Both girls appeared to settle down as Mariana stepped outside. Pierre quickly shut the door behind her. The scent of ale assaulted her senses as Pierre spoke.

"Philippa is dead."

Mariana's brow merely perked in response, "For this you wake me up and frighten the girls? Could this not have waited until morning?"

"She has been murdered, Mariana. In the same way as the others her throat was torn to pieces!" Pierre snapped.

"Sounds like she displeased a patron."

"This is serious, Mariana! I found her! I saw the man that killed her! The same man who at this very moment is in the company of your sweet sister! I saw him leave and wipe Philippa's blood from his own damned lips! He is a demon! A demon summoned by none other than your own flesh and blood!"

"And I suppose you told everyone what you saw like the drunken lout that you are." Mariana growled her ire slowly rising.

Pierre continued unaware of the glow forming in Mariana's amber eyes, "They will kill her this time, Mariana. They'll burn her like the witch that she is! Finally we will be rid…"

Before Pierre could say anymore a sudden gust of wind propelled him backwards and into the side wall of the barn. Pierre let out a pained groan before the impact and the drink sent him spiraling into blessed darkness.

"Stupid bastard." Mariana hissed as she coaxed her power under control.

"Mama?" two small voices called out from the doorway.

Bria and Yvette poked their heads out their eyes wide with fear when they saw their father.

"Is Papa all right? What happened?" a timid Yvette asked.

"He is fine, girls. Let him sleep it off. I'll deal with him in the morning." Mariana remarked bitterly as she hurried back inside.

"Is it about Tante Magdalena? Did she do something bad?" Bria demanded.

"No, Bria, you know that your tante is a good woman. You both would've died if not for her. But if the villagers think that she has done something bad they will surely hurt her." Mariana said sternly.

"How can we help her?"

"Don't worry, girls. Yvette, I need you to help me put together some food and supplies. Bria, run to Magdalena's hovel as fast as you can and bring her here. Go now!" Mariana ordered.

The little girl nodded and hurried out towards her tante's home.

Magdalena and LaCroix sat around the freshly stoked fire this time Magdalena (at LaCroix's behest) was explaining the uses of the various herbs on her drying rack. In the midst of her explanation Magdalena noticed that her guest seemed preoccupied.

Magdalena smirked, "Am I boring you, Monsieur LaCroix?"

"No not at all."

"Sure and that glazed look over your eye is one of keen interest. And don't say that it is one of admiration or even lust." Magdalena countered stiffly.

"I suppose you have heard it before?"

"Far too many times but not anymore."

"Because of the life you have chosen?"

Magdalena nodded, "Besides my older sister Mariana was always the more pleasing of the two of us with her agreeable temper and looks."

"An agreeable temper has its advantages but I have always preferred a woman who is more outspoken and fiery. I find these traits make interaction more stimulating. I encourage such things in my own daughter."

Magdalena's brows shot up, "You have a daughter?"

"By bite not birth."

"So the legends are true. Your kind can take life but not create life."

"It is a minor annoyance that I have learned to deal with."

"Truly? To never have an heir? A minor annoyance?"

"I will live forever. An heir is rather pointless."

"Pointless only because you believe that it is impossible."

"What do you mean?"

Before Magdalena could reply there was a frantic knocking on the door.

"Come in."

The door flew open admitting a little girl with long plaited dark hair and wide dark eyes. She immediately dashed towards Magdalena and threw her arms around the older woman.

"Tante! Thank goodness you are here!" the little girl cried sobbing into Magdalena's arms.

"Shhhhh calm down, Bria. What's the matter? Is it your mother? Is she feeling labor pains?"

"No Maman sent me to get you. She thinks you're in trouble. Papa said that girl Philippa is dead and the people in town think its you."

LaCroix suddenly became very interested in the earth floor.

Magdalena's heart began to race, '_Uh-oh.'_

Quickly regaining her composure Magdalena turned to her niece.

"Thank you for telling me, Bria. We will leave immediately. Now be a good girl and go fetch my hens."

The little girl nodded and darted outside to grab the old hens from their place in a shallow burrow beneath the house. As Magdalena raced up to her loft LaCroix shook his head in disbelief.

"Your life may be in danger and your first concern is your chickens?"

Magdalena shrugged, "Shame to let them be killed needlessly when the townsfolk set fire to this place."

"Where will you go?" LaCroix asked as Magdalena climbed down this time holding a small sack.

"My mother will put up with me for a few days while the coven finds a safe place for me to go. There are havens set up for this sort of thing."

"I can protect you far better than they can."

"You have done quite enough."

"I insist. It is my fault you are in this predicament. I am in your debt, Magdalena de Sang, please allow me to repay you."

Magdalena was silent as she thought. Somehow she knew that once she started on this path with Lucien LaCroix she would not be able to leave even if she wanted to.

Thrusting her destiny into whoever was deemed to direct it Magdalena nodded, "Very well but I must see my sister first. Mariana will need to know that I'm going somewhere safe and she will pass it on to my mother."

"Of course." LaCroix replied just as the little girl called Bria appeared with a hen under each arm.

"I'll take those, young lady." LaCroix said relieving Bria of her burdens.

Magdalena patted her niece's shoulder reassuringly, "Come now, Bria. Let us make haste."


	8. Chapter 8

A great burden vanished from Mariana's shoulders when her door was opened to admit Magdalena with her daughter Bria close behind.

Magdalena found herself quickly seized by Mariana in a strong embrace.

"Oh, Magdalena, I am so sorry! I hope you can forgive me one day." Mariana cried through her tormented tears.

"Calm yourself, Mari. There is nothing to forgive." Magdalena tried to assure her.

Mariana shook her head, "Yes there is! If I had not quarreled with Pierre he never would have gone to that damn tavern and spewed such lies."

"We always knew that this day would come, Mari, it has just come sooner than we would have liked."

"This is not forever, Magdalena. I will not allow anyone else to deliver my baby."

Tears budded in Magdalena's eyes as she confessed, "I am honored but I can't promise you anything, Mariana."

Mariana nodded in weary agreement, "Yes I suppose the Elders will have to send you somewhere far away."

"The Coven will not be helping me."

"What do you mean?"

"Mama!" Yvette cried out before Magdalena could respond.

The women turned to see LaCroix pulling a groaning Pierre inside the house and following Mariana's silent directing proceeded to drop him on the couple's shared pallet.

"Mariana, this is Monsieur Lucien LaCroix. Monsieur LaCroix, this is my older sister Mariana Ledoux." Magdalena said quickly.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madame." LaCroix said cordially bowing to Mariana.

Mariana eyed LaCroix with barely concealed suspicion. His pallor was near deathly pale and though the man before her carried himself as a fine gentleman Mariana sensed that there was something odd and menacing about him.

"My husband mentioned that Magdalena had company. May I ask how you came to be acquainted with my sister?" Mariana asked.

"I was wounded after being robbed of my money and horse. Your good sister happened by after they had gone and came to my aid. I would have surely died had Magdalena not used her divine gift of healing to mend my wounds. I am eternally grateful to your sister for her aid and have nothing but the utmost respect for her character and skill."

Magdalena nervously glanced at her sister. Mariana was not one to easily fall for lies much less one as bald faced as the one LaCroix had just told, but it was a believable scenario.

The air of suspicion still radiated throughout Mariana's posture but she seemed willing to accept LaCroix's story. It didn't escape Magdalena that LaCroix was casting a very intense gaze directly into her sister's eyes.

Mariana's hand drifted to her face as if she were trying to banish a headache, "I thank you for your kind words, Monsieur LaCroix. Now, Magdalena, what do you mean that the Coven will not be helping you? The Elders have helped to hide people away before."

"Monsieur LaCroix has offered me protection in his household and I am inclined to take it. Besides you should know how eager I am to avoid asking the Elders for help. They have done enough." Magdalena said bluntly.

"Magdalena…"

"Maman! I smell smoke!" Yvette cried from her place at the door.

"There is no time to argue further. We must leave now." LaCroix ordered seizing Magdalena firmly by the hand and pulling her towards the door.

"At least tell me where you are taking her!" Mariana demanded storming behind them.

LaCroix sighed, "The Chateau Crepuscule. It is a two days ride from Paris. Your good sister will want for nothing."

"I promise I will send word once I have settled." Magdalena said quickly.

"I will hold you to it, Magdalena. Now go!" Mariana ordered thrusting a bundle into Magdalena's arms.

Magdalena blinked away tears as LaCroix all but dragged her into the shadows away from the house and into the forest that skirted the edge of Pierre and Mariana's vast fields. The vampire's grip on her smaller hand was tight causing the bones in her hand to cry out sharply in protest.

"Let go! Unless a broken hand is your method of repaying me." Magdalena hissed.

LaCroix released her and remained silent as Magdalena rubbed her hand.

"I assume you have some semblance of a plan, Monsieur LaCroix. It is more than three days to Paris by foot and the nearest inn is half a day from here." she snarled unaware of the smirk on the vampire's face or the fact that he was now standing directly behind her.

"I do have a plan, ma cherie." was all the warning Magdalena was given.

Before she knew it the soothsayer was literally swept off her feet and firm arms were holding Magdalena tight behind her shoulders and under her knees. Magdalena was unable to hold back a scream as LaCroix leapt into the air and easily darted above the tree tops.


	9. Chapter 9

Magdalena was awakened by a persistent patting on her cheek and with an irritated groan opened her eyes.

She was greeted by the sight of Lucien LaCroix leaning over her and the sensation of a thin straw pallet beneath her back. Before she could protest Magdalena was raised to a seated position and a wooden cup was pressed to her lips. Having no other choice the soothsayer downed the scalding hot mead gasping as it banished the last traces of sleep from her head.

LaCroix nodded his approval at her reaction, "Drink more. It will bring back your senses."

"If I had any sense at all I wouldn't be here. Wherever that is." Magdalena grumbled.

"A small inn two days away from Paris and my home." LaCroix replied as he refilled Magdalena's cup and allowed her to hold it.

"Impossible! We cannot be that close already!"

"I assure you we are. You were in a faint and therefore unable to marvel at the speed of which I have brought us here."

Magdalena rolled her eyes as she sipped her mead. LaCroix's amused gaze never left her.

"Might I inquire as to what is so amusing, Monsieur LaCroix?"

"Forgive me, ma cherie, but I would never have thought of you as a lady to swoon easily considering your occupation." LaCroix remarked with a smirk.

Magdalena's glare was murderous, "I suggest you rein in your tongue whilst I have a hot drink in my hand, Monsieur LaCroix."

"Please call me Lucien. We are husband and wife after all."

Hot mead was promptly sprayed across the front of LaCroix's tunic.

"What the hell did you say?"

"The innkeeper believes us to be married. I have encouraged this as it was the only way to secure a single room for the two of us without tarnishing your reputation."

"How thoughtful of you. Where was that concern when you drained the bar wench?"

"It is safer for the two of us to maintain the charade and stay close to each other until we reach my home."

"How soon will that be?"

"Two days more if the weather remains fair."

Magdalena wearily sighed but silently assured herself that she could endure being thought of as LaCroix's wife for the next few days. How was it possible that her entire life could be changed so drastically in the span of just a few days?

"Very well."

LaCroix's hand squeezed her shoulder and Magdalena found herself slightly warmed by the gesture.

"Your bundle is over there. Eat something then rest." LaCroix said gesturing to the foot of the pallet.

Magdalena took his advice, moved to the foot of the pallet and began nibbling at the dried meat and fruit Mariana had packed for her. Memories of her family drifted before Magdalena's eyes as she ate. Would she ever see any of them again? Tears budded in her eyes as Magdalena thought of her elderly mother Naomi and how much she would be sure to worry.

Her melancholy thoughts were interrupted by LaCroix's movements as he lay down on the pallet beside her and seemed to be settling in to sleep. Magdalena fled from the pallet like a spooked cat her eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying down to sleep. This is the only pallet in the room and this corner will not be exposed to the sun during the day."

"But…where am I to sleep?"

"Where ever you wish. You needn't worry, Magdalena, my hunger is well sated and I have no intention of stealing your virtue." LaCroix said firmly.

"How can I be sure of that?" Magdalena demanded fighting to keep her tone calm.

"I believe you have established what becomes of someone who attempts to harm you, Magdalena. You may sleep on the pallet beside me or on the cold floor. The choice is yours." LaCroix said bluntly before rolling on his side to face the wall.

Magdalena resisted the urge to stomp her foot and pout. She had no intention of sleeping on the floor and it would do her no good if her only source of protection was incinerated by the early morning sun. The vampire did have a point Magdalena was perfectly capable of preventing him from harming her and at the moment she had neither the strength nor the desire to argue further.

Sighing once more Magdalena reluctantly approached the pallet and rigidly lay down beside the vampire. LaCroix said nothing as Magdalena also lay on her side and curled into a tight ball intent on avoiding even the slightest contact. The end of their journey could not come soon enough in her opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

Genevieve Moreau was roused from her slumber by her husband Gerard's insistent shaking.

"Get up and dress, Genny! I need you to go to the maids' chamber and wake the other girls!"

"What is the matter?"

"The master has returned with a young woman! He has ordered that she be lodged in the Lady Janette's chambers, bathed then given one of her Ladyship's old gowns to wear!"

"So he has found a new whore. I wonder how long she will last." Genevieve groaned as she rose from bed and threw on a simple gown over her chemise.

"Apparently she is no whore. His lordship has ordered that she be addressed as the Lady Magdalena and shown the same regard as the Lady Janette. Now hurry up! I must go and wake the servants to prepare the bath. The master has requested a bath as well."

Genevieve merely nodded before hurrying to the maids' chamber. The tired girls were quickly spurred into action by Genevieve's rapt instruction and made their way to the Lady Janette's chambers.

In the front of the chamber sitting in the Lady Janette's favorite chair was a young woman looking more out of place than a cuckoo in a robin's nest. She was not nearly as striking as the Lady Janette but a quiet confidence and strength emanated from the woman despite the layers of dirt coating her hair, skin, and ragged dress.

One of the maids barely restrained a laugh as all of the women sank into a respectful curtsy. The woman's cheeks darkened at the gesture.

"Lady Magdalena, I am Genevieve Moreau and I have been asked by the master to assist you in bathing and dressing. Shall we begin?" Genevieve asked kindly gesturing to the steaming sheet lined tub sitting beside the roaring fire.

The woman nodded and was quiet throughout the bath despite the harsh scrubbing the maids employed to remove the grime from her skin and hair. The water was cool and clouded by the time Magdalena stepped out of the tub wrapped in warm linen sheets. She was guided to the bedchamber and sat on the bed as the maids combed and toweled her long dark hair dry.

Genevieve, meanwhile, searched through the few chests lining the wall hoping the Lady Janette had left a decent gown behind when she had last departed for court.

Comfortably ensconced within the warmth and wealth of his privy chambers Lucien LaCroix sipped a fine glass of blood wine and stared into the flames that thrived in the impressive stone fireplace.

On the table beside him a platter of warm bread, fruits, cheese, and a mug of warm cider steamed but their rich scents were firmly ignored. In the recesses of his ancient mind lurked memories LaCroix had long considered dead and buried. A warm summer day long ago when Selene had introduced him to their daughter. The feelings of pride as he easily identified the pale hair and skin of his Gaul mother and surprise as young Divia fearlessly stumbled towards him. The soothsayer's words echoing in his mind.

_"Truly? To never have an heir? A minor annoyance?" _

_ "I will live forever. An heir is rather pointless." _

_ "Pointless only because you believe it is impossible."_

LaCroix swiftly emptied his glass and shook his head. He was a complete and utter fool to even entertain such delusions. His daughter's gift may have ensured that he reaped the benefits of an unending life but it had also completely robbed him of the ability to create further issue and considering what had become of his only child perhaps that was best.

There was nothing that could be done in any case. As knowledgeable as she claimed to be Magdalena de Sang simply did not understand that any life in his seed had been snuffed out long ago and could never be rekindled. LaCroix refilled his goblet with a renewed sense of purpose determined to dispel any delusions the young soothsayer harbored.

_'Gently, of course.'_

Magdalena de Sang's very presence fascinated him and LaCroix was resolved to stay in her good graces.

Despite the disapproving glances she was receiving from both Genevieve and her husband Gerard; Magdalena continued to wring her hands and smooth her new gown nervously.

Why she was doing so Magdalena had no idea. It wasn't as if she going to dine with a total stranger considering what she and Lucien LaCroix had gone through in the past week. Besides it wasn't the prospect of being in his presence that made her uneasy it was the grim anticipation of what he might say. Now that they had safely arrived at his home what would happen next? Would he keep his word and ensure her protection? Was this impressive castle destined to be her haven or where she drew her last breath?

As they neared LaCroix's privy chambers Magdalena quickly summoned the will to compose herself. Magdalena Maria de Sang was the descendant of one of the oldest and powerful soothsayer bloodlines in France. The struggles of day to day survival had succeeded in hardening her resolve to persevere. If the words of a vampire were not in her favor so be it. Her ancestors had endured far worse and still managed to press on.

When the great wooden doors swung aside to admit her LaCroix found himself rendered speechless. Magdalena's freshly scrubbed skin gleamed in the golden light of the fireplace. The butter yellow silk gown and rich red velvet mantle she wore perfectly complemented her dark brown hair, which now was parted in the middle, braided, and as glossy as a prized hunter's mane. Much to LaCroix's inner delight, the woman who stood before him was a stark contrast to the woman he had encountered on the dark path a mere week before.

Keeping his expression carefully neutral LaCroix set his goblet down and bowed his head towards Magdalena, who returned the gesture with a slight bow of her own head. With a slight wave of his hand Gerard and Genevieve scurried out of the privy chamber LaCroix's sharp hearing ensuring that the corridor outside was clear of any curious maids.

"Please sit. My cook has prepared a small meal for you." LaCroix said gesturing to the elegantly carved chairs and the equally fine table laden with food.

"I would rather stand." Magdalena said bluntly.

"If that pleases you." LaCroix replied nonchalantly though inside he beamed at her refusal. This one was no light hearted fool.

"What would please me is to know what your intentions are, Monsieur LaCroix. What is to become of me now that we have reached your sanctuary? Will you honor your word?"

"I am indebted to you, Magdalena. I will repay that debt by not only ensuring your protection but also your happiness. Chateau Crepuscule is your home now, Magdalena de Sang. You shall want for nothing."

Magdalena's determined expression abruptly became one of utter puzzlement, "Why do this? I have nothing to offer you." her gaze now absently focused on the roaring fire.

LaCroix gently put his fingers beneath her chin and drew Magdalena's gaze to him, "As I said before I am indebted to you, Magdalena. The only thing you can offer me is the pleasure of your company."

"But…I am a common woman. I know nothing of life as a noble." Magdalena whispered.

Their faces slowly drawing closer.

"I shall teach everything you must know. If you wish to accept my offer. If not I will send you on your way at sunrise. What is your decision? Will you stay with me, Magdalena de Sang?" LaCroix asked his cool breath sending strange shivers up and down her body.

So many thoughts screamed in her mind. The de Sang in her cursed Magdalena for her weakness, for betraying everything her people had suffered for because of a lonely woman's weakness.

But what had the coven ever done for her? As soon as she had been considered old enough not to need a mother's constant care Magdalena had been delivered into the clutches of a wolf in sheep's clothing. Fleeing from him had not earned Magdalena favor in the eyes of the Elders so they had condemned her to a brutal life of spinsterhood contact with her family the only mercy they allowed her. Lucien LaCroix had shown himself to be a formidable and honorable man even if he was a vampire. Was it so horrible to scrounge for happiness where she could?

"I…I will stay." was Magdalena's soft answer moments before LaCroix's lips claimed hers in a deep kiss.

A short while later the sky outside was just beginning to lighten as Magdalena's new attendants helped her dress into a simple white chemise. As a woman used to living by herself Magdalena silently considered their help absolutely ridiculous but played along. It wouldn't do for the servants to complain of her behavior to LaCroix.

Magdalena fought to control a raging blush as she recalled the sensation of her first kiss, which had seemed to end as quickly as it had come. Afterwards there was merely an exchange of smiles followed by Magdalena sitting at the small table and trying to emulate the table manners LaCroix patiently instructed her in.

Nothing else had come of that meeting other than a bidding of good nights and a wish to see each other tomorrow night when they were both rested. A silent agreement flowed between them. Magdalena was not yet ready to go beyond a kiss. Her virtue was her most valued possession and she was not about to surrender it to the first man who gave her attention. Time would tell if Lucien LaCroix was worthy of something so sacred.


	11. Chapter 11

Janette DuCharme absently wiped a stray spot of blood from her lips. Her now golden eyes shimmered as she gazed on the sleeping figure of King Philip Augustus his youthful features relaxed despite the glistening puncture wounds in his neck. Janette dabbed the wounds with her still moist finger and watched closely as the wounds dissolved leaving smooth unmarred skin in their wake.

The King of France moaned his eyes lazily settled on Janette, "Isabelle?"

"Non, mon cher. How are you feeling?"

"Weary, my love…why did you leave me, Isabelle?"

Janette rolled her eyes, "Sleep, my love. When you wake, ask for a hearty meal with rich wine. You shall remember nothing save our passion. Bon nuit, Philip."

"Bon nuit, Isabelle." the young monarch muttered his eyes fluttering closed.

Inwardly fuming at the mention of the king's dead wife Janette threw on her chemise and fastened her night robe before storming out of the bedchamber.

Her young pageboy was startled awake by the commotion and hurried to catch up with his mistress.

"My lady, a message arrived for you from your father." the boy quickly reported.

Janette abruptly slowed her pace as the small scroll bearing the wax imprint of her master's signet ring was pressed into her hands.

Entering her spacious apartments, Janette swiftly broke the seal. Her eyes immediately beheld her master's steady flowing script written fluently in the Latin of his youth.

_Dear Daughter,_

_ I send you fond summer greetings and hope you are as well at court as I am at Chateau Crepuscule. As these sweetly warm summer nights progress, I find myself grateful that I decided to heed your advice and take a rest from the affairs of the royal court. _

_ The country air has provided the most intriguing of companions. A wise woman, from the outskirts of Calais, of all things. Her delicate prettiness is a clever mask concealing a will of forged steel and a quick wit to match. Merely being in her presence evokes such strange feelings in me that I cannot control yet I find I do not want to even try. If you think that the king can spare you I would, most appreciate your company and council in this matter._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Your father _

Janette read the letter twice more to be sure she was reading the letter correctly. Could it be possible? Had someone managed to snare her ancient father's cold heart? No it could not be. Her master Lucien LaCroix was a fearsome vampire with a heart that had little room for the frivolities of love save for his children. Why this letter might as well have been composed by a lovesick squire pining for the love of a mythical fair maiden.

Janette had heard of wise women, mysterious and conniving spinsters, who carried knowledge of black arts far older than the most ancient of vampires.

Was it possible that one of them had managed to bewitch her master?

King Philip Augustus could certainly make do without her while she investigated this matter.

_Chateau Crepuscule…_

A bright summer moon and a multitude of sparkling stars bathed the trees and flowers of the courtyard in a soft silver glow. A towering marble sculpture of a young woman in graceful robes wielding a bow dominated the center of the courtyard. Magdalena de Sang silently marveled at how the moonlight cast the woman in an unearthly white brighter than freshly fallen snow.

"Artemis, the patron goddess of the hunt, the guardian of children, and the keeper of the moon. Many vampires also revere her as their protector." LaCroix explained softly as he and Magdalena walked closer to the statue her hand warmed by the soft lining his sleeve.

Magdalena nodded, "Because of the connection to Lilith? My grandmother told my sister and I the story when we were children. Lilith is highly regarded among my people for her refusal to submit to a man.," she replied at LaCroix's raised brow.

"Indeed. Then you know that after leaving the garden Lilith mated with the moon. The vampires being her firstborn were the strongest and most favored of her children." LaCroix replied with a touch of smugness in his tone.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, "It is a beautiful statue regardless."

"It is but carefully chiseled stone preserved by a nostalgic man. It is nothing compared to you."

Magdalena nervously giggled hoping the darkness would hide her blush, "You are a shameless charmer, Monsieur LaCroix."

"Please call me Lucien. I believe we are beyond formal address."

"Very well. You are a shameless charmer, Lucien." Magdalena replied her face pulsating with warmth.

LaCroix chuckled, "I can assure you that I have been called far worse throughout my life."

"Tell me more about your life. You mentioned before that you have a daughter. By bite, not birth. What is she like?"

"Janette is a fiery independent woman. The mortal world sought to smother her but I freed her. However, do not assume that she is cold or conniving. Janette is a kind woman and fiercely protective of those she takes under her wing. Not unlike yourself."

Magdalena felt her face pulse with the warmth of her blush, "Then she must be a wonderful woman."

"She is indeed."

"Is Janette your only child?"

"My first and only child. I have not felt the need to create more."

"Did you not have children while you were mortal?" Magdalena asked tentatively.

LaCroix sighed, "I did have a daughter, and that is all I will say on the matter. It is not a time that I look upon and smile."

Magdalena nodded and the two strolled the moonlit garden while the soothsayer worked up her courage.

"If you have something to say, ma cherie, feel free to speak your mind."

"Answer me this first. Why have you not created a son? As a vampire, you can take whomever you choose and mold them in your image. You did not give Janette life but you regard her as your child."

LaCroix withdrew from her hold and stared intently towards the dark abyss of the courtyard.

"Creating a child is not a matter I take lightly. I encountered many women like Janette in my travels but she alone proved herself worthy to be granted the gift of immortality. I doubt any man could ever prove himself worthy enough to be regarded as my son."

"What if he were your child through birth not bite? A child created from your own seed. Would you think him worthy then?"

"I believe the wine has muddled your senses, ma cherie. I cannot father a child. I forfeited that when I chose to become a vampire!"

"How are you so certain?"

"You think vampirism takes away physical desire? I have been with many women since my rebirth and not one has ever given me a child!" LaCroix snapped his eyes brimming gold with fury.

If Magdalena was offended by his crass revelations, she hid it well. The soothsayer and experienced midwife was no prude.

"What if I were to tell you that it was possible? That you could have the son you desire. A living son, who would be the very image of his father." Magdalena asked softly placing a tentative hand on LaCroix's shoulder.

LaCroix turned to face her unwilling to be spellbound by her promises. The military strategist within him quickly considered all of the options.

"I would ask what you hope to gain from this little arrangement. What is in it for you, Magdalena de Sang? What is your price?"

Magdalena cleared her throat, "I ask for nothing, Lucien. I only ask that when the time comes I am the one who carries the child. I want to be recognized as his mother and have an active role in raising him."

"That price is a little more than nothing, ma cherie. May I ask what has possessed you to make this proposition? A week ago, you were repulsed by the smallest touch of me and now you wish to bear my son? You will forgive me if I doubt the sincerity of this proposal."

Magdalena sighed, "I have never been repulsed by your touch, Lucien, merely frightened of the feelings it began to awaken within me. Feelings I thought were long buried, by the firm assertion that I would never be able to have a child of my own. When I chose to accept your help, I cast aside every constraint and any feelings of loyalty to the coven and my family. You can't imagine what I endured because of their wishes and what little I received in reward."

"I actually can. I too endured much for Emperor and country." LaCroix replied kissing her hand.

"Then you will understand why I am prepared to finally take control of my destiny and have the family I have always wanted. Please, Lucien, I know it may sound strange but I can think of no man more worthy of fathering and loving my child."

LaCroix pulled Magdalena close. His hand caressed the delicate skin of her throat.

"I am certain that my child would never find a more loving mother. This is why I must ask something of you, my sweet Magdalena."

"Anything…"

"You must allow me to serve you and prove myself worthy of your love."

_'My son will not be the result of a light tryst. Not like Divia.'_

Magdalena nodded and allowed her lips to be claimed in a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
